


The Lies and The Secrets

by Tzumarie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzumarie/pseuds/Tzumarie
Summary: Sebuah rahasia yang disembunyikan dan tidak pernah diketahui oleh Matt tentang Mello.Rate M
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 6





	1. The Day When Songbirds Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy^^! Untuk rated chapter bakal aku kasih warning ya

[Winchester, England, 22-12-2000]

" _Mommy_... kita mau pergi ke mana?"

Sekitar tiga menit kalimat pertanyaan _kedua_ meluncur keluar dari mulutnya setelah jeda dua menit, tatapan polosnya menghantam sebuah dinding keheningan yang membentengi keraguan yang membuat getaran kecil di dalam hatinya. Terkadang diam menjadi sebuah pilihan ketika tidak dapat menjawab. Kedua bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal ketika tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sepasang mata birunya kembali lurus ke depan, menarik atensinya dari sosok wanita dewasa yang tengah berusaha fokus untuk menyetir di atas tumpukan salju di bulan Desember.

Angin bertiup kencang, mendorong butiran salju di udara, mengacaukan pandangan orang-orang yang tengah berjalan kaki di atas air beku milik Jack Frost. Kata sebuah buku dongeng, pemintaan kita akan dikabulkan ketika butiran salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Artinya, Santa tengah memberikan pesan balasan jika hadiah mereka akan diletakkan di bawah kasur secara diam-diam.

Sebuah kepercayaan yang menyenangkan. Tahun lalu, setumpuk coklat disusun di dalam kotak kado besar dan dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado bercorak pohon natal. Santa benar-benar mengirimkan salah satu hadiah yang ditulisnya dalam surat dan diletakkan di dekat jendela. Tahun ini, bulan terakhir Desember, ia akan mendapatkan _lagi_ sekotak penuh berisi coklat.

"... _Mommy_... apakah kita akan pergi ke tempat _Uncle_...?" Manik matanya terlihat melebar akan keterjutan yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Tidak!!" Satu oktaf suara wanita itu naik, meluapkan amarahnya yang menggebu-gebu dengan mencengkram kemudi setirnya. Buku-buku jemari kurusnya memutih, menciptakan warna merah yang membekas di telapak tangannya.

Jemari mungil anak itu saling bertautan di bawah tundukkan kepalanya, rambut pirangnya terjatuh menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk meluncurkan satu tetesan air mata yang hampir pecah. Rasa bersalah datang setelah bentakan yang lolos begitu saja secara refleks. Hati wanita itu berdenyut sakit karena membentak seorang anak yang tidak bersalah.

Suasana tegang di dalam mobil hampir membuatnya meloloskan isakan kecil kalau saja wanita yang berperan sebagai Ibunya itu tidak menyodorkan benda manis panjang yang dibalut dengan kertas kado dan pita merah yang melingkar.

" _Merry christmas_ , _sweetheart_."

Kedua mata basahnya terangkat, dengan setitik bekas air mata di ujung matanya terhapus oleh punggung tangannya. Senyuman hangat dan tatapan lembut dilemparkan oleh Lidner sebagai rasa bersalah karena telah membentak anaknya.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya merasa sangat senang selain; _Ibu dan coklat_.

" _Merry christmas too_ , _Mommy_!" Ia membawa hadiah coklat pertamanya, sebelum hadiah Santa, ke dalam pelukannya. Rasa sedih meluap begitu saja tergantikan rasa senang. Menatap hati-hati setiap hiasan kecil di atasnya, membukanya dengan sangat perlahan. _Voila_! Coklat buatan Ibunya tersusun agak berantakan di dalam, mungkin terkena guncangan kecil di dalam mobil. Tidak, tidak, bukan itu yang terpenting. Coklat buatan Ibunya adalah yang paling terenak dibandingkan ratusan jenis coklat yang pernah ia cicipi sedikit.

Lidner melirik sekilas untuk mendapati si kecil tenggelam dalam rasa manisnya coklat yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, apalagi ketika kedua matanya melebar dengan bibirnya yang terbuka penuh ketakjuban di antara kedua pipi tembamnya. Ia mengambil dengan hati-hati satu coklat berisi _cookies and cream_ itu dan meletakannya di dalam mulutnya. Coklat itu melumer dengan cepat di dalam mulutnya, memberikan rasa manis khas coklat.

Dengusan geli Lidner mengundang tatapan bingung dari anaknya, menghentikan aktivitas menikmati coklatnya. Ibu jari kanan Lidner menyapu coklat yang menempel di sekitar pipi tembam yang mulai memerah itu.

"Pakai syalmu dengan baik, udara pagi ini lebih dingin dari kemarin."

"Hum!"

Anak itu mengangguk patuh, ia segera melilitkan rajutan syal merah itu untuk menenggelamkan kedua pipi tembabnya yang mendingin dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Keheningan melanda selama lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan. Sebuah toko bernuansa coklat berdiri tepat di dekat tempat mereka parkir.

"Turun?" Suara lembut Lidner menarik perhatian sang anak untuk menatapnya. Tatapannya kemudian teralih pada sebuah toko yang menjadi tempat langganannya.

Binaran di kedua bola matanya kian bersinar ketika melihat papan kayu bertuliskan ' _Welcome to the DisneyChoco_ ' ditambah dengan kue coklat besar yang terlihat dari balik kaca. Pintu mobilnya terbuka, tangan Lidner meraih lengan anaknya untuk membantunya turun dari mobil, salju yang menutupi jalanan sangat licin.

Tangan mungilnya yang dibalut _glove_ kain menggenggam tangan dingin Ibunya, melangkah masuk ke dalam istana coklat yang masuk ke dalam sepuluh tempat impian hidupnya. Pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah; kue coklat, es krim coklat, minuman coklat, selai coklat, biskuit coklat, permen coklat, dan makanan manis lain yang berbahan _cocoa_ itu.

"Selamat datang di DisneyChoco, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang pelayan wanita dengan pakaian yang mirip _Alice in The Wonderland_ , hanya saja roknya berwarna coklat, datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum ramah.

Lidner mengangguk samar, memperhatikan aneka sajian coklat yang disajikan di toko itu. Toko itu lumayan ramai hari itu, sepertinya orang-orang berbondong-bondong untuk menyambut tahun baru dengan membeli banyak makanan manis tersebut. Mengobservasi setiap makanan manis yang dipajang di balik kaca besar, "Aku akan mengambil semua jenis makanan dari coklat, berikan aku masing-masing dua."

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk sambil menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas yang dibawanya. "Baik Nyonya, mohon ditunggu sepuluh menit lagi."

Pandangannya mengikuti ke arah pelayan wanita yang menghilang di balik ruangan bertuliskan ' _staff only_ '. Kaki-kaki mungilnya mengikuti ke arah mana pun Lidner pergi.

" _Mommy_ , kenapa membeli banyak sekali coklat? Untuk siapa?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menunduk, memperhatikan wajah polos yang balas mengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap sang Ibu.

Lidner tersenyum, mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Tentu saja untuk Mello," jawabnya.

Untuk sesaat bibir Mello membulat kecil menandakan dirinya terkejut mendengar jawaban Ibunya. "Untuk Mello?" mengulang perkataan Lidner untuk memastikan bahwa Ibunya tidak sedang bercanda.

"Iya, sayang."

Sesaat, Mello tampak diam untuk berpikir. "Tapi... nanti malam kan Mello akan dapat satu _box_ coklat dari Santa..."

Lengkungan sudut di bibir Lidner menurun, memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan untuk anak berumur 4 tahun. "Mello tidak mau-"

"Mohon maaf Nyonya karena sudah menunggu. Ini pesanan Nyonya." Wanita pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah satu kardus besar yang dibawa oleh teman pelayan laki-lakinya.

Mello terperangan melihat kardus yang sangat besar itu, baginya. Tidak tahu berapa coklat yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya.

"Tolong antarkan ke dalam mobil kami."

"Baik, Nyonya."

Lidner berjalan mengikuti dua pelayan itu keluar dari toko. Ia membukakan pintu bagasi mobilnya dan membiarkan dua pelayan itu meletakkan kardus besar itu dengan sangat hati-hati kardus berisi coklat itu agar tidak bergeser dan menghancurkan hiasan krim pada kue _tart_ coklat.

Pandangan Lidner kemudian teralih pada Mello yang ikut memperhatikan dua pelayan itu.

"Lihatlah rambutmu, Mello."

Mello tersentak mendengar dengusan geli milik Ibunya, refleks ia menyentuh ujung kepalanya dan menemukan salju-salju kecil menumpuk di atas rambut pirangnya.

Lidner membantu Mello untuk menyingkirkan salju dingin itu dari rambut pirangnya sebelum Mello terserang flu. Wanita berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Guratan halus di kulit wanita itu mulai terbentuk ketika kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menciptakan guratan baru di daerah matanya. Tawa dan senyum Ibunya terasa sangat hangat dan tulus.

Perasaan aneh memenuhi rongga dada Lidner saat melihat wajah polos anaknya, jemarinya membelai rambut pirang panjang Mello, menyembunyikan beberapa helai di belakang telinga anak itu.

"Mello tahu kan, _Mommy loves you so much_."

Rambut pirang Mello bergerak cepat, memberikan anggukan setuju dengan polos. "Mello _loves Mommy too_ ," balas Mello dengan cepat.

" _More that chocolate_?" Seringaian jahil tercipta di bibir Lidner. Ia tahu anaknya memiliki rasa _addictive_ yang sangat kuat pada coklat.

" _Of course_ , _Mommy_!" Seruan kesal terselip di dalam kalimat yang mengalun lembut dari bibirnya.

Dua pelayan DisneyChocho itu membungkukan badan mereka setelah meletakkan kardus di bagasi mobil. Lidner mengangguk sekilas ke arah mereka, pandangannya terhenti pada pintu toko coklat yang tertutup, menyisakan rasa penasaran di benak Mello.

"Ayo, _Mommy_ , kita pulang." Suara Mello menarik Lidner dari lamunannya.

"Mello..." Lidner tetap bergeming ketika Mello menarik-narik ujung lengan _coat_ bulunya. Tetap terdiam di posisinya. "Kita... tidak akan pulang ke rumah," jawab Lidner pelan, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Ada getaran kecil yang terselip di balik kalimat itu.

Pupil mata _cerulean_ biru milik Mello membesar. "Kenapa, _Mommy_?"

Kedua tangan kurus Lidner memeluk bahu Mello. Hanya goresan senyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, tatapan sendu tidak lagi bisa disembunyikan dari kilatan mata emas Lidner.

" _Mommy_.... _why_?? Apa Mello nakal hari ini??"

" _Mommy_??"

Hujanan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Mello, mendesak Lidner untuk memberikan penjelasan yang ambigu.

"Kenapa, _Mommy_?? _Why_ , _Mommy_?!"

"Mello! Dengarkan _Mommy_ , sayang."

Bibir Mello terkatup rapat, membalas tatapan Ibunya dalam diam. Gumpalan kecil salju turun membekukkan syaraf tangan Lidner yang telanjang tanpa menggunakan proteksi apapun. Rasanya mati rasa jika terlalu lama di tempat dingin, sama seperti tubuhnya, seperti badan tanpa jiwa.

Satu tarikan nafas, dihembuskan perlahan. "Siapa namamu?"

"...M... _mommy_...?" Mata Mello bergetar, mulai terisi cairan bening yang menyerupai kristal murni. Pertanyaan aneh yang meluncur dari bibir Lidner hari ini.

" _Answer me_ , Mello," sambung Lidner dengan nada tajam dan dingin.

Wajah Mello sedikit mengadah ke atas, menolak untuk menjatuhkan cairan bening yang menumpuk di bawah kelopak matanya. "... _My_... _name_ _is_ Mello... _Mommy_...." Mello menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Aneh, Ibunya sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap seperti orang asing di mata Mello.

" _No_...," suara parau Lidner terdengar melemah. "Bukan itu sayang. Katakan lagi," ucap Lidner dengan nada memaksa. Kini, tidak ada lagi senyum lembut yang menyambut Mello, hanya ekspresi tidak sabar dan ketakutan.

Bibir bawah Mello mencebik, menahan ingus di dalam hidung merahnya. "Mello, _Mommy_..."

"Bukan, bukan itu. Nama panjang Mello...."

Mello menarik ingusnya dengan satu tarikan sebelum berucap, "Mi... Mic-"

" _No_!! Bukan itu, Mello!" Tangan Lidner mencengkram keras kedua bahu Mello yang mulai bergetar ketakutan, menarik tubuh kecil itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Namamu Mihael Keehl! Mihael! Katakan sekali lagi!"

Satu pecahan air mata turun mengaliri pipi tembamnya yang mulai memerah, suara jeritan Lidner membuat isakan Mello tidak lagi terbendung. "Na..namaku.. Mihael... Keehl..."

"Sekali lagi!!" Lidner sedikit menjerit sembari mengguncangkan tubuh kecil itu, menyalurkan rasa tidak sabar dan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya.

"Mi...Mihael Keehl... _Mommy_..." Tangis Mello pecah, meredam suasana hening di sekitar mereka dengan suara pilunya. Menarik perhatian sepasang mata yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Lidner membawa tubuh mungil Mello ke dalam pelukannya. Goresan luka di hatinya semakin dalam mendengar tangisan Mello yang memilukan.

"Maafkan _Mommy_ , Mello," bisik Lidner melembut, tangannya mengusap surai pirang sebahu milik anaknya. "Mello anak laki-laki _Mommy_ yang kuat, ya."

Mello membalas pelukan Lidner dengan erat. " _Mommy_..jangan... marahi Mello seperti itu tadi...," ucapnya sesenggukan.

Lidner tersenyum tipis, mengiyakan permintaan kecil Mello dengan suara rendah, ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah Mello.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi." Lidner menggandeng tangan Mello dengan erat. Melukiskan kenangan pada sebuah genggaman Ibu dan anak, berusaha untuk membuat waktu bergerak selambat mungkin.

Lidner memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Mello membenarkan syal yang sedikit melonggar. Mello sensitif dengan dingin saat musim salju, demam dan flu bisa menyerangnya tiba-tiba saat di malam hari. Mobil vans hitam tua mulai melaju pelan, membelah tumpukan salju di jalan raya. Sepasang mata emas Lidner terlihat berkilau di balik kaca mobil yang memantulkan langit gelap kesukaannya. Tumpukan salju menimbun di atas untaian kabel listrik dan lampu jalan raya. Ini adalah salju terakhir untuknya. Lembaran salju baru bagi Mello tanpanya.

" _Mommy_ , kita akan pergi ke mana?" Mello mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

Kali ini Lidner memberikan tatapan teduh, menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. "Kita akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang menyenangkan."

Punggung kecilnya menegak tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah Lidner dengan wajah yang terlihat antusias.

"Asikk!!" Mello mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas, memekikan perasaan penuh kesenangan. "Apakah kita akan pergi ke Disney Land, _Mommy_?" Mello tampak tertarik dengan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Lidner menahan senyuman geli di bibirnya, "lebih bagus dibandingkan Disney Land," koreksi Linder.

Mello memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Apakah tempat itu lebih banyak tempat bermain dari pada Disney Land?"

Sekilas Lidner tampak terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan rangkaian kalimat yang pas untuk menggambarkan tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Mello menunggu jawaban dari sang Ibu, memperhatikan dengan sabar. Lebih mudah merangkai kata-kata untuk menarik orang dewasa dalam buaian penuh kebohongan dibandingkan anak kecil dengan sejuta rasa penasarannya.

"Akan banyak anak-anak seumuran Mello di sana. Jadi, Mello bisa bermain apa saja dengan mereka."

"Ahh.. tidak ada wahana di sana?" suara Mello melemah mendengar penjelasan Ibunya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. "Tapi kalau ada _Mommy_ pasti akan seru!"

Setelahnya tidak ada jawaban yang diharapkannya membalas pertanyaan dengan setitik keraguan di sana. Mobil vans mereka melewati tikungan, menembus jalanan sepi yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon tanpa daun. Pagar kayu putih membentang sepanjang jalan, memberikan jarak antara pohon dan lampu taman.

Sekitarnya tampak seperti salah satu adegan yang pernah ditonton oleh Mello. Langit mulai menggelap, seperti goresan kuas di atas langit memberikan campuran warna pastel oranye, biru, dan merah muda.

Mello memperhatikan setiap sudut jalan yang mereka lewati. Mobil terus melaju memasuki kawasan dalam yang sedikit terpencil, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tempat itu akan terlihat menyenangkan. Hingga terlihat sebuah bangunan tua dan megah.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Lamunan Mello terbuyarkan mendengarkan ucapan sang Ibu. Mobil mereka memasuki kawasan rumah yang sepi. Di depan terdapat sebuah bangunan megah dan besar namun terlihat tua. Pagar besi besar menjulang ke atas, pohon-pohon besar di setiap sudut halaman. Sebuah papan kayu besar bertuliskan 'Wammy's House' terpasang di atas tembok. Tempat ini tidak seperti taman bermain atau wahana Disney Land yang dikatakan Ibunya. Justru rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah hantu.

_Cklek_ _!_

Pintu mobil Mello terbuka, bersamaan dengan sambutan uluran tangan Ibunya. Disambutnya uluran tangan Lidner dengan perasaan aneh. Tidak, Mello tidak menyukai tempat ini. Ada perasaan bahwa ia akan terus terjebak di sana selamanya.

Mello berdiri di belakang Lidner saat wanita itu membunyikan bel tempat itu.

Setelah memencet bel sebanyak dua kali, pintu gerbang Wammy's House akhirnya terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok pria tua yang sepertinya adalah petugas di sana. Di halaman Wammy's House terlihat beberapa anak-anak bermain salju dan membuat beraneka macam boneka salju. Sesaat, perhatian mereka teralih ke arah pintu gerbang, melihat dengan penasaran sesosok anak kecil dan seorang wanita yang bersamanya.

"Selamat datang di Wammy's House, Nyonya. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Mello semakin menempelkan ke belakang tubuh Lidner, menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya ketika beberapa anak-anak seumurannya yang tengah bermain salju di halaman tertarik untuk menatapnya.

" _Mommy_ , ayo pulang." Rengekan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibirnya, Mello merasa tidak nyaman di sini. Ia ingin pulang dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut bersama Mr. Taby, boneka kelincinya.

Lidner mengabaikan tarikan tangan Mello yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali masuk ke mobil dan segera meninggalkan tempat aneh itu.

"Ah, terimakasih. Saya telah menghubungi dan membuat janji dengan pemilik tempat ini kemarin malam," jawab Lidner dengan sopan. Tangan Lidner menarik Mello mendekat ke arahnya.

Pria tua itu mengangguk perlahan. "Sepertinya akan ada anggota keluarga kecil yang bergabung."

Nafas Mello terasa memburu, suaranya tercekat di dalam seperti ada yang mencekiknya dengan kuat. Anggota keluarga? Apa maksudnya?

Sebuah refleks Mello menghindar ketika pria tua itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, mencoba untuk menyapa Mello. Lidner menghela nafasnya dengan berat, jiwanya mulai menguap perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, anak saya sangat pemalu. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk beradaptasi." Lidner melirik ke arah Mello yang menudukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bulir-bulir air mata meluncur cepat dari sepasang mata _cerulean_ biru, bersatu dengan tumpukan salju di bawahnya.

"Mari saya antarkan ke dalam."

Lidner menarik paksa Mello yang bergeming di belakangnya. Menghindari setiap tatapan penasaran yang dihujankan ke arahnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu atau bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya.

Pria tua itu menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam banguna tua itu. Bau debu dan arsitektur yang terlihat usang menyambut mereka pertama kali ketika masuk ke dalam. Memijakan kaki ke lantai kayu yang dingin, rasanya seperti kembali ke beberapa tahun silam. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam diri Lidner, sebuah alasan yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini.

"Dunia sangat tidak adil ya," Lidner berucap tanpa sadar, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar di bawah hembusan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Maaf?" Pria tua itu mendengar suara samar Lidner yang membuat wanita itu buru-buru menggeleng cepat.

Lidner mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan oleh Mello. Ya, ini sebuah pilihan yang tepat untuk melindungi putranya.

Suara pintu kayu terbuka, menimbulkan suara decitan kecil dengan lantai. Dari dalam muncul seorang pria tua berambut putih dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

"Selamat datang _Miss_ Hal."

" _Mr_. Roger, terimakasih sudah menyambut kami," jawab Lidner lembut.

Mello menempelkan tubuh kecilnya di balik badan Lidner, meminta perlindungan dari pria-pria asing yang tengah menatapnya. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka berada di sini.

Lidner melirik sekilas ke arah Mello, mengikuti pandangan dua orang pria tua di dekatnya.

"Baik silahkan masuk Nyonya." Roger membuka lebar-lebar pintu ruangannya, mempersilahkan Lidner untuk masuk.

Lidner menangguk sekilas disertai dengan senyuman balasan di bibirnya. Atensinya kini terpusatkan pada Mello yang tengah melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

" _Mommy_ bilang kita akan pergi ke tempat seperti Disney Land..." Mello membuka mulut dengan suara paraunya yang mulai bergetar hebat. Perasaan takut dan asing yang secara bersamaan menyergap memenuhi dadanya.

"Mello tunggu di luar sebentar ya?" Lidner tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mello. Satu air mata lagi lolos dari kelopak mata Mello. Ibunya sangat aneh hari ini dan Mello sangat membencinya, seperti ada yang ditutupi darinya.

Mau tak mau Lidner melepaskan genggamannya dari sang anak. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi panjang di lorong.

" _Mommy_ bohong..." bibir Mello bergetar hebat, hidungnya mulai memerah.

"Sayang..." Lidner berjongkok di hadapan Mello. "Tunggu ya, _Mommy_ tidak akan lama."

Tidak ada perasaan yang enak bila membiarkan dua pria asing mendengarkan percakapan antara Ibu yang membujuk anaknya dengan alasan _bohong_. Mello menurut, ia tidak lagi mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya terdengar suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Tanpa memperlama waktu lagi, Lidner segera masuk ke dalam disusul oleh Roger. Keadaan kembali hening bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kayu besar itu. Kini, Mello sendirian, menunggu di lorong panjang yang gelap. Pria tua tadi yang menyambutnya pertama kali telah pergi.

Mello benci kesunyian, ia benci sendirian di tempat yang asing. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat, menghantarkan rasa ketakutannya. Suara gelak tawa anak-anak di depan teredam oleh tangisan kecilnya di dalam dekapan kedua lengannya.

Apakah Ibunya akan meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini? Di tempat asing dan menyeramkan ini? Tempat ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dikategorikan sebagai tempat bermain, lebih mirip seperti bangunan sekolah tua.

" _Mommy you are lying_..." suara Mello bergumam disela tangisannya. Orang yang sangat ia sayang dan percaya membuatnya kembali menangis.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Mello terus berada di posisi yang sama. Menyembunyikan air matanya di balik lengannya, membiarkan kedua hidungnya tersumbat karena menangis terlalu lama.

Ia berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Mello ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan melihat Ibunya membangunkannya. Tapi... mustahil untuk dikatakan mimpi.

Mello tidak keberatan kalau ia tidak bisa makan coklat untuk selamanya, asalkan jangan ambil Ibunya. Syal merah yang melingkar di leher Mello menjadi basah terkena tetesan air matanya.

Di antara kesunyian itu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ringan diselingi dengan suara dari sebuah _game_ konsol terdengar dari ujung lorong. Tapi Mello sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya saat suara itu kian mendekat ke arahnya. Mello tidak peduli.

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti sekitar lima meter di dekatnya, tapi telinganya tetap mendengar suara ' _Game Over_ ' dari sebuah game berteknologi canggih itu.

"Hei..." sebuah suara disusul dengan langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah tubuh Mello yang melengkung sembari memeluk erat kedua kakinya.

"Hei," ulang anak itu lagi. Suara ini adalah suara milik anak laki-laki. Merasa tidak mendapatkan balasan, anak itu kembali bersuara. "Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini."

Anak berambut merah itu mendengus keras-keras melihat lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan. Lantas, ia mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah kiri Mello. "Hei.. haloo... apakah ada orang di dalam?"

Mello mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberikan balasan berupa tatapan tajam. Bahunya bergeser ke arah kanan saat anak berambut merah itu hendak menyentuh bahunya.

"Wow.. wow... oke... aku tidak akan menyentuh mu!" Kedua tangan anak itu dinaikkan ke atas, mengibarkan bendera putih-perdamaian. Bola mata _cerulean_ biru milik Mello beradu dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ milik si rambut merah sejenak. Saling menukarkan tatapan 'pergi kau' dari Mello dan 'kenapa menangis?' dari anak _game freak_ itu.

Melihat si rambut pirang itu kembali menenggelamkan wajah manisnya ke dalam kukungan lengannya, otak anak laki-laki itu dipaksa kembali berputar untuk menemukan sebuah solusi agar bisa mengorek informasi, tipikal anak yang sangat penasaran. Lima menit berlalu, menenggelamkan keduanya dalam keheningan yang membosankan. Tapi, Mello tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya selama itu dan pandangan anak berambut merah itu tidak lepas dari pemilik rambut pirang sebahu itu.

" _Do you want to play again_?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang berasal dari salah satu karakter game PSP-nya bersuara dengan suara yang sangat keras. Si pemilik surai merah itu terlonjak dibuatnya.

Mello menangkat wajahnya yang basah ke arah anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, sedikit kaget dan penasaran.

"Hee? Maaf.. maaf... suaranya terlalu keras ya?" tangannya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah setelah memelankan suara game miliknya.

Mello mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menemukan si penggila _game_ itu tengah memasang cengiran bersalah di wajahnya. Tidak ada jawaban balasan yang dilontarkan oleh Mello seperti yang diharapkan olehnya. Melihat Mello melirik ke arah layar game miliknya membuat bola lampu imajiner menyala di dalam otaknya.

"Kau mau main?" Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Mello memberikan respon berupa anggukan yang sangat pelan. "Ini namanya _game_ Mario Bros. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan sampai level Luigi," ucapnya dengan nada membanggakan diri.

Melihat Mello tetap terdiam sambil menatap layar PSP-nya, maka ia mengambil langkah untuk mengajarinya. Ia memindahkan PSP kesayangannya ke kedua tangan Mello dan menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai salah satu _game_ _favorite_ miliknya. Sepuluh menit ia mengajari Mello secara _private_ dan membiarkan si pirang bermain sendiri dan berhasil mendapatkan _level up_.

Ia tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Mello yang terlihat kesal ketika kehilangan satu nyawa. Sangat menggemaskan, ditambah dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang membingkai wajah tembamnya.

"Matt!"

Kedua anak itu terlonjak kaget mendengar decitan pintu kayu bersamaan dengan suara orang tua dari balik pintu, Mr. Roger. Tentu saja mereka sangat terkejut karena larut dalam permainan game konsol Mario Bros.

" _Oh my God_ , Roger! Kau selalu saja membuatku kaget!" Matt-anak berambut merah-hampir terjungkal ke depan, matanya melotot lebar ke arah Roger.

Roger menatap ke arah Matt dan Mello secara bergantian. Ada sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa atau mungkin Roger sudah melewatkan sebuah adegan yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab." Senyuman Roger mengembang melihat tatapan polos milik Mello, tidak ada ketakutan lagi yang tersirat di wajahnya, Roger mengabaikan protesan yang terus dilayangkan oleh Matt mengenai resiko menganggetkan seseorang terlalu sering. Melihat keakraban Matt dan Mello, tidak akan menyusahkan dirinya ke depannya.

"Matt... masuklah ke dalam. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu."

"Ya... ya..." Matt memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh ke arah Mello. "Main kan saja dulu," anak itu nyengir lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata _emerald_ miliknya. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya saat jam makan malam nanti." Matt memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan gerakan salah tingkah. Mello mengerjapkan matanya cepat, memperhatikan Matt yang berdiri tiba-tiba kemudian meregangkan badannya. Menyamarkan rasa salah tingkahnya.

Roger membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Suatu kejadian yang sangat aneh dan langkah. Matt, anak itu meminjamkan benda kesayangannya ke orang lain selama ia pergi. Padahal, sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan anak-anak Wammy's House untuk meminjam atau menyentuhnya. Melihat perubahan kecil dalam diri anak didiknya, pasti L akan merasa sangat senang.

Roger berdeham sejenak, memecahkan keheningan.

"Mail...," ulang Roger mengingatkan.

"Ya... _I'm coming_..."

Matt menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah Roger yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Pasti mengenai kebiasaan mainnya dan mengomelinya sampai jam makan malam, _lagi_. Mem-bo-san-kan.

"Matt... bagaimana kalau... aku kalah... dan... dan harus mengulanginya dari awal...?"

Langkah Matt terhenti di ambang pintu ketika mendengarkan suara Mello. Suaranya sangat pelan, mirip dengan anak tikus di belakang gudang Wammy's House yang menyimpan persedian kayu bakar. Matt mengerjap tidak percaya, barusan ia mendengarkan suara Mello, jangan lupakan Mello sejak tadi diam membisu dan membiarkan Matt mengoceh untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Mello menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jemarinya yang tengah memegang benda berharga milik Matt.

"He?" Matt tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterjutannya dalam beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menguasai dirinya dan bertingkah _cool_. "Tidak apa! Aku bisa menyelesaikan _game_ itu lagi dalam semalaman. Bermainlah dengan nyaman selama aku tidak ada. _Bye_."

Mello tersenyum tipis membalas lambaian tangan Matt yang menghilang di balik pintu. Terdengar kembali suara pintu tertutup. Mello terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menenggelamkannya dalam lorong sepi. Hanya terdengar suara lagu _game_ Mario Bros menemani kesunyiannya. Mendadak jemarinya tidak minat memainkan _game_ yang terasa menyenangkan tadi.

Mello benci suasana ini. Mengingatkannya pada setiap waktu ketika sanak keluarga dari Ayahnya-Rester-datang ke rumah. Ibunya selalu akan mengurungnya di dalam lemari dan menguncinya selama hampir semalaman. Mello tidak berteriak atau menangis keras karena Ibunya mengancam akan menghentikan pasokan coklatnya. Jarang sekali Mello bertemu dengan keluarganya, hanya beberapa kali bertemu dan Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk bermain bola dengan sepupu laki-lakinya. Tidak diperbolehkan berbicara atau makan bersama di meja makan. Ia merasa diasingkan dan tidak dianggap.

Ibunya akan kembali menjadi sosok hangat dan lembut ketika mereka semua sudah pulang. Apakah... Mello bukan anak kandung Lidner dan Rester? Tapi, banyak sekali yang bilang bahwa wajah Mello mirip dengan Ibunya dan sepasang mata _cerulean_ biru miliknya sama dengan milik Ayahnya.

"Mello..."

Kesadaran Mello sepenuhnya tertarik ke dunia nyata. Ditolehnya sumber suara sama yang sudah ketiga kalinya ia dengar. Di sana berdiri Roger bersama dengan orang tua lainnya, Watari.

"Masuklah. Ibumu menunggu di dalam," jelas Watari untuk membuat Mello beranjak dari kursinya.

Kedua kakinya melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati pintu yang terbuka lebar-lebar, menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mello memasukkan setengah kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam. Di sana duduk dua orang dewasa dan tentu saja Matt di sana juga. Mata Mello bergerak menatap tiap sudut ruangan dan terhenti pada seorang lelaki dewasa berambut hitam dengan postur membungkuk duduk di balik meja dengan gaya berjongkok. Ugh, Mello takut.

Pandangan orang itu terlihat seperti tengah mengintimidasinya dengan kedua bola mata hitam dan lebar itu. Mello berlari cepat ke dalam ketika menangkap siluet Ibunya yang tengah duduk sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lidner menangkap tubuh Mello dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat, memangkunya sambil mengelus lembut surai pirang Mello.

Roger kembali menutup pintu duduk bergabung dengan mereka, disusul Watari yang berjalan di belakangnya dan berdiri di samping pria aneh bermuka panda.

Mello menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Lidner, menghindari tatapan intens pria aneh yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, sambil mendekap PSP milik Matt.

"Jadi... mulai malam ini Mello bisa tidur di kamar Matt. Menu makan malam hari ini langsung dipesan dari hotel berbintang di daerah Winchester dan.... _dessert_ coklat untuk setiap makan malam Mello. Ada lagi?" Pria aneh itu mengangguk samar, berceloteh panjang lebar sambil memasukkan beberapa balok gula ke dalam tehnya.

"Ryuzaki- _san_ , apakah... bisa dipastikan bahwa Mello tidak akan kekurangan coklat setiap harinya?"

"Tentu saja. Ada lagi?" jawab Ryuzaki cepat.

Lidner meringis pelan sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Tidak ada masalah besar lagi, semua kebutuhan Mello akan dipenuhi langsung oleh pihak Wammy's House.

"Apakah itu sudah cukup menghapus kekhawatiran Anda, Nyonya Anthony?"

Lidner tersentak kaget. Bagaimana pria ini mengetahui marga suaminya? Padahal semua berkas-berkas Mello yang diminta sederhana, tidak memerlukan kartu keluarga atau akta kelahiran.

"Sudah. Terimakasih, Ryuzaki- _san._ " Lidner tersenyum hangat mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Sebuah kelegaan mengisi ruang kosong dalam tubuhnya. Setidaknya, Mello tidak perlu menangis lagi dan menjauhkan Mello dari bahaya.

Satu tetes air mata turun membasahi jaket Mello.

" _Mommy_ menangis?" Wajahnya mencoba mengintip di balik helaian rambut panjang Lidner.

"Ah... tidak. _Mommy_ hanya sedikit mengantuk." Lidner buru-buru menghapus gumpalan air matanya.

Mello semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada ujung jaket Lidner. "Kalau begitu _Mommy_ bisa tidur dengan Mello di sini..."

Gelengan bukanlah sebuah pertanda baik. Bukan juga jawaban yang diharapkan Mello. Tidak ada lagi senyuman hangat yang terlukis di wajah sang Ibu.

" _Mommy don't cry_ ," Mello berbisik pelan sembari menghapus air mata Lidner yang berjatuhan dengan sangat cepat.

" _Mommy_.... _why_?"

Tidak ada satu pun pertanyaan dari Mello dijawab oleh Lidner, hanya hujan kecupan yang diberikan oleh Lidner di seluruh wajah Mello sebagai sebuah tanda perpisahan yang belum dipahami oleh Mello.

" _Mommy_..." Mello mulai merengek, sebuah perasaan tidak enak menyusup ke dalam dadanya.

Lidner menghapus jejak air di wajahnya dan bangkit berdiri, menurunkan Mello dari pangkuannya.

" _Mommy_...," suara Mello melemah menatap Ibunya tengah membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Terimakasih atas kesempatan yang Anda berikan, Ryuzaki- _san_. Peran Anda... saya percaya dengan kekuatan Anda untuk menjaga Mello. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Ryuzaki berdiri dari duduknya. "Terimakasih atas kepercayaan yang Nyonya berikan kepada kami. Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan Mello, di sini kami akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Satu ucapan terimakasih kembali terucap di bibir Lidner, meniggalkan bekas perpisahan yang mendalam. Menggantikan perannya sebagai Ibu, Lidner menyerahkan segala kepercayaannya kepada mereka.

"Langit sudah mulai malam. Sepertinya sebentar lagi adalah jadwal makan malam. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Badan mungil Mello bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya memeluk erat PSP merah dan mendekapnya di dalam dadanya seolah menunggu kekuatan yang akan disalurkan dari benda itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Lidner mengusap kepala Mello, memberikan kecupan di atas rambut pirangnya, menyentuh bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kata ' _Mommy_ ' setiap saat.

"Mello jangan nakal ya kalau tidak ada _Mommy_. Harus mendengarkan perkataan Mr. Roger, Mr. Watari, dan Ryuzaki- _san_. Berteman yang baik dengan Mail juga ya, anak manis."

Jemari Mello yang dingin menggenggam tangan Lidner. "M...Mello... mau ikut... dengan... Mo... _Mommy_..."

Bukan senyuman yang Mello harapkan. Tidak ada lagi senyuman dan suara lembut yang memanggil Mello. Jika harus dikunci di dalam lemari gelap Mello akan senang hati melakukannya, asalkan ia tetap bersama dengan Ibunya.

"M--Mo.. _Mommy_!!" Mello menjerit keras melihat Lidner pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah cepat. PSP merah yang berada di dekapannya terjatuh begitu saja di atas karpet tebal. Kedua kaki mungil Mello bergetar hebat, otot-ototnya terasa melemah tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk mengejar Ibunya.

"Watari!" Ryuzaki berteriak tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat, Watari menangkap tubuh mungil Mello dan mendekapnya erat.

" _Mommy_ jangan pergi!!" Mello menangis meraung-raung, memberontak kuat dalam pelukan Watari. "Lepaskan! Aku mau ikut _Mommy_!"

" _Mommy_!!!" Mello menangis histeris, berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Matanya terasa sangat perih memgeluarkan banyak air mata.

Nafas Mello tersenggal-senggal saat sebuah tangan menutupi pandangannya. Bagaikan sihir yang membelenggu, seluruh tenaga Mello terkuras habis, menyisakan isakannya yang melemah dan pandangan yang mengabur.

Di tatapnya seseorang yang menunduk, mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Ryuzaki- _san_.... Mello mengingatnya, laki-laki menyeramkan yang telah membuatnya tenang. Ryuzaki, laki-laki misterius itu mengangkat Mello ke dalam rengkuhannya. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyergap, melumpuhkan sel-sel otak Mello yang sejak tadi terus membuatnya terjaga.

Hangat... rasanya hangat dan nyaman di gendongan Ryuzaki. Hal terakhir yang Mello ingat adalah suara percakapan Matt dan Ryuzaki.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri di sini."

Dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.  
  


[]


	2. The Color of Your Tears

"Tolong jaga Mello ya..."

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera beritahu kami di kantor..."

"Buat Mello betah tidur di sini ya...."

Seperti sebuah misi yang diberikan kepada seorang ksatria tangguh untuk tidak mengingkari janjinya dan berpegang teguh pad aprinsipnya. Sebuah kewajiban besar dipercayakan oleh Ryuzaki kepada salah satu anak asuhnya. Pada awal memilih teman sekamar Mello, Ryuzaki telah membuat keputusan berdasarkan sifat keduanya. Roger juga mengusulkan bahwa Matt membutuhkan teman _manusia_ agar anak kecil itu dapat lepas candunya dari game konsolnya.

Rupanya langkah awal yang baik dan membuahkan hasil. Kini Matt dengan patuh menerima segala amanat yang diberikan untuknya. Memberikan kepercayaan kepada seorang anak kecil akan membantu membangun rasa kepemimpinan dan percaya dirinya kelak.

"Aye... aye... _captain_!"

Matt mempertahankan pose hormat dengan posisi badan tegap. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Matt menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Anak berambut merah itu menangkap ekspresi wajah Mello-teman barunya-yang terlihat resah, setetes air mata baru mengalir dari celah kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata ' _Mommy_ ' dalam tidurnya, memeluk erat tubuhnya yang meringkuk seperti janin.

Helaian rambut pirangnya menempel di sisi wajahnya, Mello terlihat sangat menderita. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak sedih kalau ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya?

Bocah _goggles_ itu mendengus pelan, sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak rela harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Mengganggu waktu privasinya untuk bermain _game_. Hei, ia baru saja berhasil mendapatkan sebuah harta karun yang sangat dinantikannya selama ini; PS 4. Anak itu rela menginjakannya kakinya ke perpustakaan Wammy's House hanya untuk menagih janjinya apabila ia mampu menduduki ranking tiga besar. Menggeser posisi milik Linda tidaklah susah, Matt sangatlah pintar, sungguh. Hanya saja ia malas dan tidak tertarik dengan hal berbau akademik.

Mengabaikan potensi besar yang tidak dikembangkan dalam diri seorang anak kecil adalah kesalahan fatal yang akan berdampak bagi anak itu ke depannya, begitu kata Ryuzaki. Begitu Matt mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, ia tetap tidak boleh membuat dirinya keluar dari posisi tiga besar jika tidak ingin semua _game_ konsol dan kaset _game_ kesayangannya berakhir terkunci di dalam gudang selamanya.

Kedatangan harta karunnya adalah dua hari yang lalu, ia berencana akan mencoba sebuah game menarik berjudul ' _Detroit: Become Human_ '. Bermain diam-diam sampai larut malam dalam gulungan selimut dan beberapa camilan di sampingnya. Sayangnya, Matt harus mengubur harapannya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mungkin kan mengganggu teman barunya? Jika teman barunya terganggu dan mengadu pada Roger, habislah semua masa kecilnya yang bahagia.

Lama sekali Matt melamun di tepi ranjang, duduk bersila di atas lantai berkarpet tebal sambil memangku sisi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, anak itu kembali tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika mendengar suara lonceng menyebalkan dari arah ruang makan. Watari-selaku pemilik panti-akan membunyikan lonceng itu untuk memanggil anak-anak Wammy berkumpul di ruang makan.

Matt mendesah pelan. "Sudah waktunya makan malam." Bibirnya bergumam pelan, ia bangkit berdiri dan menyeret kedua kaki malasnya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

Sejenak, anak itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa teman barunya masih tidak bergerak sama sekali. Rasanya akan sedikit menyebalkan kalau membangunkan orang dari tidurnya.

"Biar sajalah." Pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dari lorong lantai kamarnya terdengar suara ricuh anak-anak Wammy lainnya yang menyebalkan. Oh, ingatkan Matt untuk mengambil makannya terlebih dahulu dan mencari tempat duduk di sudut ruangan.

Matt berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, ia menurunkan _goggle_ jingganya yang tersampir di atas kepalanya.

"Hei, Matt!" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Matt, membuat anak itu menoleh ke samping tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Huh?" Matt merespon pelan, membalas tatapan anak laki-laki berbaju biru yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Katanya kau memiliki teman sekamar yang baru ya?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Matt spontan mencibir dalam hati. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak suka diberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sama dari teman-temannya. Lihat saja nanti, bukan hanya Steve yang bertanya. Mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama itu terdengar menjengkelkan.

"Yeah," jawab Matt seadanya. Ruang makan berada di lantai satu, tepat di tengah bangunan Wammy's House. Terlihat kuris meja makan hampir dipenuhi oleh anak-anak berisik dan cengeng itu.

Matt meraih satu nampan besi yang ditumpuk di atas meja sebelah tangga, meraih sendok dan garpu sembari berjalan menuju antrian.

"Siapa namanya?" Steve berlari kecil di belakang Matt, berdiri sangat dekat dengan pemilik rambut merah itu.

Sebuah tatapan kesal dilemparkan oleh sang pemilik nama belakang Jeevas itu. "Tanyakan saja sendiri sana!"

Steve-pemilik rambut _brunette_ -itu refleks mencibir pelan. "Pelit sekali," gumam Steve pelan.

Tiba di antrian berikutnya, Matt segera menyerahkan nampan makannya kepada salah seorang pelayan wanita tua. Hidangan makan malam mereka terlihat dipesan dari restoran mewah, sesuai dengan perkataan Ryuzaki pada Lidner mengingat sangat susah untuk membujuk seorang anak kecil agar dapat tinggal dengan nyaman di lingkungan baru.

"Hei, kau tidak mengajak anak baru itu makan bersama kita?"

Baru saja Matt menerima nampan makanannya, ia telah dihadang oleh pertanyaan baru lagi dari seorang gadis kecil manis berkuncir dua bernama Linda.

Bola mata Matt memutar malas di balik lapisan lensa _goggles_ -nya. "Dia sedang tertidur. Aku tidak bisa membangukannya." Oh, bisakah mereka meninggalkan Matt sendirian? Jika penasaran kenapa tidak bertanya pada Roger saja?

Matt melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Linda yang terdiam dengan seribu pertanyaan melayang di pikirannya, segera anak laki-laki itu memilih tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Meskipun dengan sangat terpaksa ia bergabung dengan tiga orang anak di meja makan sudut ruangan. Mereka berceloteh ria tentang banyak hal yang tidak menarik perhatian Matt, berlama-lama di antara mereka sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ia bergegas menghabiskan makan malamnya dan melewatkan _dessert_ coklat sebagai penutup.

Tepat saat kakinya mendorong kursi kayu meja makan ke dalam, Watari menahan kepergiannya. Kernyitan di dahinya tercetak jelas saat pria tua itu menyampaikan sederet perintah yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Sekarang, Matt merasa perannya seperti seorang pengawal.  
  
  


**-xXx-**

  
Mello terbangun merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya yang terasa berat. Perlahan anak itu bangun, memegangi kepalanya dengan posisi menunduk. Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan, terlihat warna merah menghiasi iris _cerulean_ birunya dan jejak air mata yang mengering di sekeliling area pipi dan pelipisnya.

Lama sekali ia berdiam diri mempertahankan posisinya. Tak lama, terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu, kepalanya tersentak sedikit kemudian menoleh untuk melihat sesosok anak yang ditemuinya tadi siang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Matt mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan sundulan dari ujung kakinya yang berbalut kaus kaki putih, kedua tangannya sibuk membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu hangat.

Pandangan Matt berpindah lurus menatap Mello yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan penampilan yang berantakan. "Oh, hei, kau sudah bangun? Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu."

Kemudian, Matt berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati, menyeimbangkan kedua tangannya agar tidak menumpahkan makanan di atas karpet mahal milik Watari. Gagang pintu kamarnya ditekan dengan siku kanannya dan mendorongnya sebelum akhirnya kakinya menendang pintu itu agar tertutup rapat.

Tidak ada jawaban yang merespon pertanyaan-lebih tepatnya sebuah sapaan-Matt. Mello terdiam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Matt yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan meletakkan makan malam milik Mello di atas meja dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Terdengar helaan lega keluar dari bibir Matt. "Phew! Akhirnya sampai dengan selamat," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Nah, silakan nikmati makan malam mu, teman."

Mello membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sesaat melihat Matt melemparkan mengulas senyuman jenaka di bibirnya. Makanan manis yang biasanya dapat memicu hormon ghrelin di dalam lambungnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya bergerak sedikit pun. Dahi Mello berkerut tidak suka, bibirnya mengerucut di balik helaian surai pirangnya. "Aku tidak lapar," ia menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Hei, kau harus makan. Nanti Watari bisa memarahi ku," jawab Matt dengan jujur. Sungguh, pria tua itu mengancamnya akan menyita PS 4 barunya jika tidak berhasil membuat Mello makan malam ini.

Bukannya memberi rasa simpati dalam bentuk respon, Mello lantas menarik selimut di bawah kakinya dan menyelimuti dirinya. "Tidak peduli!" Mello berseru dengan nada ketus yang membuat bola mata Matt membulat terkejut.

"Hei, jangan begitu, nanti kau bisa sakit," Matt berujar dengan lembut, berusaha untuk membujuk Mello. Anak baru itu dari siang belum menyentuh kudapan ringan yang ditawarkan oleh Ryuzaki di kantor terlalu terfokuskan pada pembicaraan membosankan antar orang dewasa. Padahal, kue-kue kering dan makanan manis lainnya di kantor adalah yang terenak dibandingkan yang dijual di toko-toko.

Untuk ukuran seorang anak yang tidak menyukai makanan manis seperti Matt, berarti kue-kue itu memang sangat enak. Terkadang, ia sengaja membuat sebuah masalah yang berakhir membuatnya diseret ke kantor oleh Roger. Catatan! Itu pun kalau Matt sedang sangat ingin memakan kudapan ringan yang sebenarnya milik Ryuzaki.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan baik dari Matt, lantas Mello menarik selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya, mengubur tubuh mungilnya di dalam. Mengundang dengusan kesal keluar dari lubang hidung bocah _gamers_ itu, kedua bahunya menurun lesu, rasanya sangat melelahkan membujuk Mello. Sedikit sekali Matt mengapresiasi kerja keras Ryuzaki, Watari, Roger, dan orang pengurus panti yang dapat mengendalikan anak-anak liar Wammy's House, pengecualian bagi satu orang anak. Tidak dapat dibayangkan betapa gilanya mereka semua diatur, termasuk dirinya.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingin makan?" Matt tetap mencoba dan berharap akan berhasil pada akhirnya. Kalau saja setiap hari Roger haru menghadapi puluhan anak iblis di Wammy ketika Watari dan Ryuzaki bekerja di luar negeri, maka dapat dipastikan orang tua itu berada sangat dekat dengan kuburannya sendiri.

Melihat Mello sama sekali tidak merespon, Matt kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit, memasang gaya tengah berpikir ala agen. "Malam ini _dessert_ -nya sangat spesial. Ku dengar ada anak yang maniak terhadap coklat," ucap Matt kembali, ia menekan kata terakhir dengan nada agak keras.

Kedua alisnya digoyangkan naik-turun dibalik helaian poni merahnya, berharap cemas kalau tiba-tiba si Mello akan bangkit dari selimutnya. Dua setengah menit berlalu dan si target sama sekali tidak menunjukkan pergerakan. Malahan, telinga Matt menangkap suara isakan pelan yang kembali terdengar.

Ekspresi antusias di wajahnya mendadak menghilang seperti cat yang tersiram oleh air, digantikan pancaran sendu dari kedua bola matanya. Memberikan tatapan prihatin mendengar tangisan pilu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Mello tadi siang.

"Aku ingin _Mommy_... aku ingin pulang..."

Matt tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu cara menghibur teman sebayanya, biasanya ia yang malah membuat teman-temannya menangis. Kepala Matt berpikir keras, melakukan cara berpikir seperti Ryuzaki.

'Bagaimana cara anak kecil menenangkan anak kecil lainnya?'

"Mello... kau baik-baik saja?" Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Mello terdengar semakin keras dan membuat Matt benar-benar panik sekarang. Matt naik perlahan-lahan ke atas ranjang, mendekati Mello yang tengah menangis keras. "Hei, maafkan aku..." 

"Hiks... aku... tidak ingin tinggal di sini... hiks..."

"Mello... jangan menangis..." Matt mengusap matanya yang mulai basah dengan lengan bajunya. Meskipun ia terkesan sangat cuek dan anti sosial, namun rasa simpati Matt sangat besar. Apalagi melihat teman sebayanya menangis karena ditinggal oleh keluarganya, persis seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Hanya saja, Mello lebih beruntung karena tidak menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya merenggut nyawa di depan matanya. 

Sungguh, Matt tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang dilakukan anak itu hanya menepuk-nepuk tubuh Mello yang terkubur dalam selimut. Matt duduk bersila di dekat Mello, menumpu dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, setelah itu kembali menepuk-nepuk Mello. Pada saat Matt tengah larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba Mello terbangun dan bangkit berdiri di atas ranjang. 

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Matt sempat terkejut melihat Mello yang kemudian melompat cepat dari ranjang. Wajahnya masih sembab dan beruraian air mata, Matt curiga, jangan bilang Mello mau kabur malam-malam begini? 

"Aku mau pergi ke kakek." Dengan suara parau Mello membalas pertanyaan temannya dan berlari keluar dari kamar pribadi Matt.

"Hei!" Matt ikut berlari mengejar Mello. Ia berusaha untuk membuat langkah larinya menjadi ringan tanpa suara, takut-takut jika anak lain yang tidur selantai dengannya terganggu dan mengadu pada Roger. Lagi-lagi, setengah nyawa Matt ada pada game konsol kesayangannya.

Langkah anak itu terhenti saat melihat Mello menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor Roger. Matt berjalan mengendap-endap dan mengintip dari balik tembok.

Roger yang pada saat itu sedang membaca berkas-berkas penyelidikan Ryuzaki dan Watari terkejut saat pintu kantornya terbuka. Pria tua itu membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Mello? Ada apa?" 

Kaki Mello berjalan sedikit ragu, kedua tangannya saling meremat dengan perasaan resah, matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja Roger. Ia tidak melihat adanya Ryuzaki dan Watari di dalam, sepertinya mereka berdua adalah orang yang sibuk. 

"Eum... kakek..." 

Roger mengernyit heran saat melihat Mello menundukkan kepalanya, terlebih panggilan yang terdengar asing di telinganya. "Ya, ada apa Mello?" Ia mencoba bertanya dengan suara setenang dan selembut mungkin. Roger bukan lah orang yang menyukai anak-anak, menurutnya anak kecil itu sangat berisik dan membuatnya kerepotan. Namun, di sini posisinya adalah seorang _manager_ panti asuhan. Tidak mungkin ia melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja.

Mello menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, air matanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. "Mello mohon, Mello ingin pulang dan bertemu _Mommy_..." Mello menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bola matanya yang basah menatap penuh harap ke arah Roger.

Pria tua itu berdehem setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kenapa, Mello? Di sini tidak nyaman? Atau Matt menjahilimu?"

Matt yang menguping dari balik tembok hanya bisa menganga mendengar tuduhan tak masuk akal Roger. Selama ini ia bersikap sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, jika diberikan apa yang ia mau. Tapi benar, Matt tidak akan berbuat masalah jika dirinya tidak menginginkan sesuatu.

Mello lantas segera menggeleng cepat, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Mello tidak suka di sini. Mello ingin pulang."

Terdengar helaan napas keluar dari mulut Roger, kemudian orang itu berdiri dari balik meja kerjanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Mello. 

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat melihat sepatu Roger berada di depannya. "Kakek tahu nomor _Mommy_ , kan? Bisa tolong telpon _Mommy_ untuk menjemput Mello?"

Roger berjongkok di depan Mello, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu, satu tangan mengusap surai emasnya. "Mulai sekarang tempat ini adalah rumah Mello. Kalau Mello ingin melihat _Mommy_ , nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Ryuzaki agar Nyonya Lidner bisa berkunjung kemari."

" _No_!" Mello berseru keras, ia menepis kasar tangan Roger. "Ini bukan rumah Mello! Panti asuhan hanya untuk anak-anak yang tidak memiliki keluarga!" 

Roger sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan yang keluar barusan dari mulut Mello, seolah tidak percaya bahwa anak umur empat tahun mengetahui hal seperti ini. Sangat disayangkan jika kemampuan langka ini disia-siakan begitu saja, maka setelah ini ia akan menghubungi Ryuzaki dan berniat mengetes Mello untuk memastikan sesuatu. Roger banyak mendengar cerita dari Lidner bahwa Mello diumur yang masih sangat kecil ini telah menguasai banyak bahasa asing dengan lancar dan hafal sederet rumus-rumus sains. Sekarang ia percaya bahwa anak-anak ajaib seperti mereka berpotensi sebagai penerus L.

"Mello tidak ingin menjadi detektif yang terkenal?" Roger mengusap bahu mungil Mello, berusaha menenangkan anak itu. 

Bibir Mello mengerut tipis, matanya kembali memerah, mebendung cairan bening yang mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya. Satu tetes cairan kristal itu jatuh menuruni pipinya, kemudian ia menyentak tangan Roger dari bahunya dan berlari keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Roger.

Matt yang tengah duduk bersandar di balik tembok ikut terkejut melihat Mello berlari kencang. Matt segera bangkit berdiri, ia mengangkat kepalanya ke belakang, gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Roger keluar dari pintu. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya saling bertatapan, melemparkan pandangan penuh kebingungan.

Matt mengangkat dua jarinya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku bersumpah tidak menjahilinya. Selamat malam, Roger." Tanpa menunggu ucapan dari pria tua itu, Matt segera berlari untuk menyusul Mello. Kaki-kakinya bergerak lincah menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara benda yang membentur tembok. Matt mempercepat langkahnya dengan rasa penasaran.

Saat berada di lantai dua, ia terkejut melihat Mello dan Near jatuh terduduk di atas karpet dengan mainan Near yang berserakan di lantai. Sedikit mengerikan melihat gundam-gundam yang dirangkai oleh Near hancur tak bersisa membentur dinding. Pasti sangat susah jika harus kembali menyusun mainan mahal itu. Matt meringis melihat kepingan puzzle, dadu, dan domino yang berceceran di lantai. 

Selama beberapa saat Mello terperangah melihat mainan-mainan yang hancur tertabrak olehnya. Bola matanya bergerak melirik ke arah anak kecil yang baru saja ia tabrak. Sungguh, Mello tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kepalanya sibuk tertunduk sambil menjatuhkan air matanya tanpa sadar ia berlar ke arah anak berambut putih yang berjalan di pinggir lorong dengan membawa kotak besar di tangan mungilnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang merespon atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Anak berambut putih, berkulit pucat, dan menggunakan piyama putih itu hanya diam menatap Mello tanpa ekspresi. Selama hampir dua menit mereka mematung di posisi yang sama sampai pada akhirnya Mello bangkit dan kembali berlari memasuki kamar Matt.

"H--hei, Mello!" Matt berteriak dengan nada setengah berbisik. Matt melangkah lebar-lebar melewati tumpukan mainan itu, kemudian kakinya terhenti beberapa langkah dari Near. Anak itu menoleh dan berbalik mendekati Near. "Maaf ya, Near. Suasana hatinya sangat buruk." Matt meringis pelan, merasa sedikit bersalah. Well, seharusnya yang merasa sangat bersalah adalah Mello karena telah menabrak Near yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan malah tidak membantu anak itu.

Matt membantu Near membereskan mainannya ke dalam box. Near salah satu anak yang paling muda di panti asuhan. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi di wajah pucatnya. Selain itu, Matt tidak pernah melihat Near keluar dari kamar atau ruang rekreasi. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Near bermain bersama anak-anak lain. Ia selalu duduk menyendiri di pojokan, saat makan pun ia pasti akan datang paling akhir. Biasanya akan ditemani oleh Linda.

Sempat terbesit di pikiran Matt kalau Near itu adalah anak drakula. Melihat kulit pucatnya seperti mayat. Siapa tahu ia memang menghindari sinar matahari? Atau mungkin alasan ia tidak dekat dengan anak-anak karena tidak dapat menahan nafsunya untuk menghisap darah mereka? Tolong ingatkan Matt untuk tidak terlalu lama memainkan game 'Vampire tThe Masquerade Bloodlines' malam-malam.

Tangan Near yang tenggelam dalam lengan piyamanya bergerak memunguti kepingan puzzle-nya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa." Near merespon dengan suara yang sangat datar tanpa disadari bahwa Matt tengah menganga lebar penuh keterjutan.

'Bayi drakula membalas ucapan ku? Yang benar?' 

"Ehehehe..." Matt tertawa garing, tangannya bergerak menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil mundur perlahan menjauhi Near, pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah pucat Near. 

'Bayi drakula tidak menggigit, kan?'

'Eh? Apa mungkin taringnya belum muncul?'

"Near, aku akan pergi menyusul Mello, ya. Sekali lagi maaf." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Near, Matt segera meninggalkan anak itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan, Near kembali membereskan puluhan dadu-dadunya. Tiba-tiba, tangannya terhenti menggantung di udara. Matanya menangkap sebuah kalung rosario yang tertimbun oleh dominonya. Ia meraih rosario merah itu, sepertinya pada saat anak berambut pirang itu berlari menabraknya, tangannya tidak sengaja menarik kalung rosario yang berada di leher Mello hingga terlepas.

Near menatap rosario yang berada di tangannya selama beberapa detik, ia lalu menoleh ke belakang menatap salah satu kamar yang dimasuki oleh Mello sebelum akhirnya memasukannya ke dalam saku piyamanya dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang rekreasi.  
  
  
  


[]

Tbc


	3. Matt and His Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! Maaf kalau membosankan semoga sedikit menghibur!

**[Wammy's House, Winchester, England, 23-12-2000]**

Jemari mungil Mello menguatkan cengkramannya pada ujung selimut milik Matt, mempertahankan tarikannya. "Tidak mau!"

Matt mendelik kesal melihat kepala Mello terkubur dalam selimut raksasanya. "Mello! Jangan keras kepala!" Ia berdecih kesal, ternyata kekuatan anak baru ini tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Sangat kuat, mungkin jika mereka terus melakukan kegiatan tarik-menarik-selimut bisa membuat selimut malang itu robek menjadi dua.

Otot-otot di sekitar leher dan jari-jari Matt menegang dan panas. Dengan kesal ia melepaskan tarikannya, membiarkan Mello bersembunyi sejenak sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Matt. Sedangkan, Mello terus memegang erat selimut putih itu hingga jemarinya memutih.

Sekejap, keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Mello tidak merasakan pergerakan mendekat di atas ranjang. Alisnya berkerut samar, malahan ia merasakan Matt turun dari atas ranjang. Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang sangat mengejutkan, Matt tiba-tiba merangkak masuk lewat celah bawah selimut. Satu tangan anak berbaju bergaris hitam-merah itu meraih pergelangan kaki Mello dan menariknya ke bawah dengan sangat cepat tanpa memberikan Mello waktu untuk meraih sesuatu di dekatnya.

"Huwaaa!!" Mello berteriak melihat Matt merangkak cepat ke atasnya.

Matt meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Mello, menurunkan wajahnya untuk memberikan tatapan intimidasi, kedua bola matanya mendelik lebar. "Bangun dan makan sekarang." Matt memberikan penekanan tegas pada setiap penggal kata-katanya.

Kedua tangan Mello saling bertautan di depan wajahnya guna mengurangi rasa malunya. Mello menggeleng pelan, matanya mengerjap polos saat Matt semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Dari balik selimut, Mello dapat melihat sepasang iris hijau jernih yang dilapisi lensa _goggles_ oranye.

"Makan."

" _No_!"

"Hei, makan sekarang!"

"Namaku bukan hei!"

"Oke kalau begitu. Ulang. Mello, makan sekarang!"

"Uhm-hum." Mello menggeleng lucu menolak setiap perintah Matt.

Dagu Matt terangkat menunjukkan bibirnya yang menipis kesal, semburat tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Mello sebelum akhirnya sebuah tawa pecah disusul tendangan-tendangan kecil dari Mello.

"Makaaaaan!" Matt menyerang bagian sensitif tubuh Mello, menggelitiknya dengan cepat. Mello tertawa keras, perutnya terasa ditekan sangat keras, ia mulai kehabisan napas.

Kedua tangannya berusaha menahan jari-jari Matt yang bergerak liar menyerang titik sensitif tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah padam, setitik air mata membasahi ekor matanya.

"Uhm! Iya-iya! Tolong lepaskan aku!" Pada akhirnya Mello menyerah disusul sebuah senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibir Matt.

Matt menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi mereka, terlihat wajah keduanya memerah dan berkeringat dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah. Mello bangkit dari tidurnya, meluruskan punggungnya yang sedikit sakit karena tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Setelahnya, telinganya menangkap suara kikikan kecil dari lawan bicaranya. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Matt yang menatapnya dengan inosen.

"Apa?!"

Dengan segera, mulutnya dibungkam erat dengan punggung tangannya sembari memberikan gelengan pelan. Perlahan kedua kaki Matt melangkah mundur untuk memberikan Mello waktu memakan makan malamnya. Setidaknya, malam ini ia bisa bernapas lega, ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan game-game kesayangannya dari tangan pria tua jahat itu.

Matt memilih duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di bawah jendelan, menempel pada sisi dinding. Ia memangku dagunya untuk memperhatikan Mello yang tengah melahap santapan malamnya dengan tenang. Diam-diam ia terkikik geli dalam hati melihat penampilan berantakan teman barunya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terlihat acak-acakan, seperti orang yang sehabis tersetrum oleh listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Tapi, _tunggu_. Matt memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, _goggles_ oranye yang menempel di matanya dilepaskan dan diletakkan begitu saja di atas sofa. Sungguh, Matt berani bertaruh dengan seluruh kaset game konsolnya, Mello terlihat sangat cantik dan manis. Wajahnya yang kecil dan cenderung tembam, kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar, lalu rambut pirang sebahu memberikan kesan feminim dan imut.

Ini sedikit aneh, apakah Roger membiarkannya tidur bersama dengan Mello? Hei, meskipun umur Matt belum beranjak remaja, tentu saja Matt mengerti bahwa anak perempuan dan laki-laki tidak boleh tidur dan mandi bersama. Benar, kan?

Tidak mungkin juga jika Roger sengaja memindahkan Mello sementara waktu, seingatnya masih ada beberapa kamar kosong di lantai tiga. Selain itu, banyak kamar anak perempuan yang masih bisa diisi oleh satu orang lagi. Tanpa sadar Matt memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, ia tengah berpikir dan menganalisis seluruh kemungkinan dalam pikirannya.

Mello memasukkan potongan terakhir kue coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya setelah menangis berjam-jam seluruh tenaganya terkuras, matanya terasa perih, dan badannya sedikit pegal.

"Hei, Mello."

"Hum?" Mello refleks menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Matt, kedua pipinya yang menggembung bergerak perlahan mengunyah potongan kue coklatnya.

Sejenak, Matt terdiam berusaha untuk menyusun dan merangkai pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Ditatapnya sepasang manik biru cerah itu yang mengerjap polos ke arahnya, anak itu sedikit lega setidaknya pancaran sinar bola mata Mello tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Emm... kau ini... perempuan, kan?" Pertanyaan yang tersimpan dalam memori otaknya meluncur bebas dari mulut Matt.

Detik selanjutnya seperti terhenti, bibir Mello terbuka begitu saja menatap Matt dengan ekspresi mematung. Pertanyaan itu menggantung begitu saja menimbulkan kebingungan di raut wajah Matt.

"Tentu saja aku ini laki-laki," Mello menjawab dengan suara pelan sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan raut bingung.

"Heee???" Otak Matt merespon begitu cepat mendnegar ucapan Mello yang akhirnya meleburkan seluruh analisanya tadi. "K-kau... laki-laki sungguhan? Be-benarkah...?"

Ujung alis Mello hampir menyatu, bibirnya dimajukan dengan kesal. "Memangnya aku berbohong?" Ia melemparkan pertanyaan kembali pada lawan bicaranya.

Gelagat tubuhnya Mello terlihat semakin bingung dan penuh tanda tanya ketika melihat Matt tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Anak itu berjalan melangkah ke arah Mello, satu kakinya naik ke atas ranjang, disusul kaki kanannya.

"Apa, Mail?" Mello sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Matt merangkak ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tidak tertebak.

Sejujurnya, Matt tidak begitu suka jika dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Mail', terdengar aneh. Apalagi nama panggilannya sama sekali tidak relevan dengan nama panjangnya. Sungguh, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dari mana asal nama panggilannya tersebut.

Sejurus kemudian, tangan kanan Matt terulur, meraih pergelangan tangan Mello dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat-rapat hendak melayangkan protesan sebelum sebuah kalimat yang keluar mampu membungkam mulutnya kembali.

"Berarti kita memiliki bentuk yang sama?"

Alis Mello menukik ke bawah dengan bibirnya yang terbuka. "Bentuk?"

"Iya!" Matt mengangguk semangat.

"Ha?"

"Yang di sini nih!" Matt menunjuk-nujuk ke arah celananya. "Yang bisa mengeluarkan pipis."

"Oh..."

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan, sama-sama terdiam merenung. Matt sibuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa teman barunya yang memiliki rambut pirang seperti anak perempuan itu adalah laki-laki. Sedikit tidak percaya karena selama ini Matt memiliki semacam detektor sebagai pendeteksi _gender_ seseorang.

Yah, anak ini memang sedikit konslet otaknya. Ia bilang begitu karena Watari berhasil menemukan sebuah detektor luminol berbasis _chemiluminescent_ untuk membantu pekerjaan detektif dalam mengungkap kejahatan. Senyawa kimia ini akan berpendar biru keunguan ketika disemprotkan pada benda atau lantai yang sebelumnya terdapat darah. Meskipun jejak darah telah dihilangkan, tetap saja akan terdeteksi. Dan jangan lupakan jika Matt dan Near menjadi salah satu bagian dari penelitian penting ini.

Sebenarnya Matt tidak mau dan dipaksa untuk ikut. Ia tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti forensik, kepolisian, atau ilmuwan. Di pikirannya yang tercetak dengan jelas adalah ketika dewasa ia akan membangun sebuah perusahaan game konsol dan menjadi direktur utamanya, lalu menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk bermain.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau itu anak perempuan. Maksudku, kau terlihat cantik seperti Linda, Catherine, Jacqueline, Aileen, Cindy...."

Matt sibuk menyebutkan nama-nama anak perempuan yang menurutnya memiliki wajah tergolong cantik dan imut.

"Kau populer ya dikalangan anak perempuan." Mello memajukkan bibirnya melihat cengiran khas terpatri di wajah Matt.

Dengan bangga, anak itu menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sudah berpacaran lima kali. Sebenarnya masih banyak anak perempuan yang ingin menjadi pacarku, tapi mereka harus menunggu antrian," celoteh Matt menceritakan bagaimana anak-anak perempuan lugu itu terpikat oleh pesonanya.

Mendengar kata asing yang baru ia dengar pertama kali, Mello memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa itu pacaran?"

Pertanyaan polos itu mengundang seringaian geli dari anak pecandu game elektronik itu. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Mello memberikkan gelengan cepat membuat Matt semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Jika dilihat dari umurnya hang masih sangat belia, Matt tidak dapat disebut sebagai pemula lagi.

"Saling memberikan kasih sayang kepada pasangan."

"Caranya?"

"Uhm," Matt bergumam pelan, kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memasang pose berpikir. "Terkadang saling mencium pipi dan bergandengan tangan. Kau bisa memeluknya jika sedang berduaan atau mengajarinya untuk mengenal hobimu, kalau aku _sih_ mengajari mereka bermain game," Matt memberikan jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya sebelum berpikir. "Kalau berciuman di bibir boleh, asal kau bersedia ditendang keluar dari panti asuhan ini." Matt memberikan sentuhan terakhir berupan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Tidak menarik." Mello mendengus bosan. Kemudian, matanya melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan kamar Matt. Banyak sekali poster game yang tertempel di dinding kamar anak itu, berbagai peralatan elektronik di lantai beserta kaset game tersusun rapi di sebelah sofa.

Mello akui jika ternyata Matt anak yang cukup rapi dan bersih. Hanya saja melibat kabel-kabel hitam elektronik saling melilit di lantai memberikan kesan berantakan. Mello mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja, matanya menangkap sebuah foto hitam putih.

"Apa itu?" Mello spontan bertanya, menunjuk ke arah foto tersebut.

Matt terdiam, memproses pertanyaan Mello sebelum akhirnya mengikuti arah tunjuk Mello dan menemukan fotonya beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Oh, ini?"

Matt beranjak turun dari atas ranjangnya, mengambil foto yang terbingkai rapi dengan laminating yang melapisi foto itu. "Ini saat aku berada di laboratorium Watari." Foto itu diserahkan kepada Mello, membiarkan teman barunya itu mengamati foto dimana ia, Near, Watari, dan Ryuzaki menggunakan jas lab dan kacamata lab sambil memegang sebuah medali.

" _Nobel Prize_?" Mello hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, matanya tampak berbinar-binar melihat medali dari penghargaan paling bergengsi di dunia.

"Kau bisa ikut tahun depan jika Watari memulai sebuah _project_ baru." Melihat reaksi dari Mello, sepertinya anak itu sangat tertarik dengan hal berbau sains dan penelitian seperti ini. "Kau suka?"

Perasaannya hampir meledak, Mello sangat menyukai sains, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan forensik. Mimpinya adalah bekerja dengan kepolisian dan mengidentifikasi bukti kepolisian di dalam labnya.

"Iya!" jawab Mello dengan sangat antusias. Melihat para peneliti menggunakan jas lab lalu berkutat dengan alat-alat instrumen untuk mengidentifikasi senyawa terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa satu tim nanti."

"Ku pikir kau tidak menyukai penelitian ini." Tidak salah jika Mello berbicara begitu karena melihat ekspresi Matt saat di foto yang terlihat bosan dan malas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Near yang meskipun terlihat tidak bereskpresi, namun binaran mata anak itu terlihat senang.

Matt tertawa salah tingkah, benar sekali jika ia tidak menyukai penelitian tersebut. Sangat membosankan karena mengharuskannya untuk setiap jari membaca puluhan jurnal. Masa-masa tersebut begitu menyita waktu bermainnya. Namun, sepertinya jika melakukannya bersama dengan Mello akan terlihat menyenangkan.

Yeah, setidaknya ia tidak akan duduk diam bersebelahan dengan Near selama berjam-jam dan menatap hasil spektrum di layar komputer yang terkadang hasilnya _noise_. Watari dan Ryuzaki yang melakukan percobaannya, mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang diperintahkan untuk mengolah data. Sungguh menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

"Kalau kau ikut tidak akan membosankan."

Mello tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Matt. "Jadi, aku harus bersaing di sini?"

"Tidak akan susah jika kau memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata."

"Oh ya?"

"Anak-anak di sini sangat bodoh, kecuali aku dan Near."

Mello tertawa pelan, sungguh ia tidak mengira kalimat tersebut akan keluar dari mulut seorang anak seperti Matt. Di dalam pikirannya, jika ia berhasil meraih penghargaan bergengsi seperti itu mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan Ibunya lagi. Mungkin Lidner akan membawanya pulang dan mengaggapnya sebagai anak pembawa keberuntungan.

Mungkin jika Mello berhasil menyabet _Nobel Prize_ lalu membawa uang miliaran rupiah, ia bisa membebaskan Ayahnya, Anthony Rester, dari hutang-hutangnga. Jika saja semuanya semudah itu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[]

_Forensic investigators using luminol to detect bloodstain evidence and reveal the crime scene, it turns into blue light when reacts with iron in hemoglobin (activating oxidant make the luminol emit a blue/purple light glow that can be seen in the dark place) Cmiiw._

_To be honest,_ _aku_ _agak_ _buntu_ _ide dan_ _jadilah_ _seperti_ _ini_ _wkwk_ _._ _Semoga_ _sedikit_ _menghibur_ _ya, stay healthy!❤_


End file.
